The present embodiments relate to a method for displaying images and a device suitable for displaying images.
EP 0 731 600 B1 discloses a method and a device for generating an image with a high resolution. An image with a high resolution is generated from a sequence of moving images of low resolution.
EP 0 992 942 B1 discloses a method for smoothing a step effect in enlarged images of low resolution. This method improves the appearance of a digital image. In this method, several lines that pass through a pixel are first defined, and the gradient values assigned to the different lines are then calculated. The gradient values are then included in the determination of a new pixel value.
A digitalized image may be displayed by a display device, for example, a screen. A digitalized image frequently has a resolution that is higher than the resolution of the display device. Interpolation functions may be used to reduce the number of pixels of the digitalized image. A reduction in the number of pixels may lead to lost information.
To display parts of the image with optimum resolution, it is in principle also possible to show the relevant section of the image enlarged. The enlarged area may be displayed either on its own or together with unenlarged parts of the rest of the image, with the complete information of the image not being displayed in either case.